Desperate
by Lady Alekto
Summary: What if George had a girlfriend. What if Fred found out she isn't what she seems to be. What if George doesn't believe Fred? suicide attempt FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

****

Desperate

__

by Lady Alekto

**__**

AN: 1. This is my first HP-story and it's centered around George and Fred (as you will notice shortly). It's very, very sad, so don't read if you can't handle this. 2. English is not my mothertongue, so try not to be mad with me when there are too many mistakes. 3. *innocently* Reviews please? I want to know how badly you really think of my writing. 

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters used in this story aren't mine. They belong to JKR Rowling, and I'm just borrowing them.

****

Pairings: none (but maybe there will be in future, I'm not sure though)

****

Warnings: Suicide attempt, angst (for now)

****

Rating: R

****

I'll give my heart to you

I'll make your dream come true

I'd rather die than know

That you don't love me anymore

(Sky's Memories)

****

Chapter 1

He sat in a dark room. The only light came through the slit under the door. He was shivering, but not only from the cold. He curled himself into the corner and started to sob silently. His cheeks were burning from embarrassment and shame. he buried his face into his palms and started to sob harder. He was desperate, he was without his second half. George was downstairs, loudly talking to his girlfriend Angelique. Fred wasn't good enough anymore, he was never good enough. He was the weaker half, he realized in his self-hatred. He wasn't anything without his brother, while George was ... everything.

Fred hadn't liked Angelique from the beginning. The girl had a way of forcing herself into the middle, and she had forced herself in-between something seemingly unbreakable, their twins-bond. 

When Fred had found out that Angelique bore the dark mark, he had run to his brother immediately. But the one thing, Fred would have never believed possible happened: His brother hadn't believed him. George had yelled at him, for the first time in their lives, and now Fred hated himself for letting it come so far. He should've never told George, he should've shown evidence, but he had none. 

"I hate you"

George had said, and Fred had died. George just had turned away and left the room, Fred hadn't left since then. the sun had now disappeared and it was dark in there, and cold. Fred picked himself up and walked into the bathroom, staring at the reflection he saw within the mirror. 

Mirrors had always fascinated him, it was as if looking at his twin. But now he couldn't see George in the mirror. He just saw Fred. Fred how he always had been. Skin much too pale, reddened eyes and tear streaks over his cheeks. 

His eyes fell onto the sleeping pills that lay innocently on the board beside the sink. 

Sleep. It sounded like something he desperately needed. Yes, he wanted to sleep. He knew what to do. 

George wanted to live with Angelique, he didn't want his brother anymore.

"I hate you"

He wouldn't stand in the way. George wanted a perfect life, but there was no place for Fred. There was one thing he could do, and he would.

"I hate you" Georges eyes were blazing from anger "Leave" 

The exact words George had used, but he hadn't told Fred where to. Fred knew where he would leave to. He climbed into the bathtub, still shivering. He turned on the warm water. It offered a little warmth, soon it turned to burning hot, but Fred didn't care. He clutched the package with the sleeping pills in his right hand. He stared at it fascinated, his way out here. He wouldn't even make a mess that anybody would have to clean up. He would just be away.

Why didn't George realize how much he loved him?

He tore the package open and took the pills out. They were small and innocently white.

Why didn't George know how much he needed him.

He stared at the little pure pills on his palm. Fred picked up one and swallowed it. It was a uncomfortable feeling in his dry throat. He held his mouth in the stream of the steaming hot water and burned his tongue with it. He didn't care, he was beyond pain.

I love you so much I'll make you happy.

He took another one of the pills.

I'd do anything for you to be happy.

He took another one.

I will make you happy, If my death is what you want, I swear I'll make you happy.

He swallowed the rest of the pills at once, didn't care when he nearly choked at them.

The hot water stream still hit his skin that was flushed and red at this time. His tears weren't recognizable any more under all those water-pearls, but they were there.

His eyes were getting heavy.

I can't live with your hate,

I ... love ... you ... brother.

Everything went dark.

~ End Chapter 1 ~

**__**

PS: Review! You know you want to!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Desperate

__

by Lady Alekto

**__**

AN: Thank you so much for reviewing. If I'm supposed say something intelligent now, well, I can't remember anything important, except maybe: BE PREPARED!!

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters used in this story aren't mine. They belong to JK Rowling, and I'm just borrowing them.

****

Pairings: none (but maybe there will be in future, I'm not sure though)

****

Warnings: Suicide attempt, angst (for now)

****

Rating: R

****

Ich lege meine Träume in deine Hand  
Mein ganzes Herz, meine Hoffnung  
Mein gesamter Verstand.  
Alles gehört dir,  
kein Weg gilt zurück  
alles kommt von mir.

**__**

I lay my dreams into your hands  
My heart my hope  
my whole mind  
everything is yours  
there's no way back  
everything comes from me

(Sky's memories)

****

Chapter 2

George came upstairs, still smiling at a joke Angelique had told him, before she'd kissed him good-bye. 

He didn't know how Fred got the idea she was a death-eater. No one so amazing and wonderful could be part of them. Still, he had been very hard on him before. 

**__**

~Flashback~

Fred was sitting on his bed. He seemed to be quite nervous. "George, I need to talk to you." he said quietly, trying to keep a shiver out of his voice. He didn't succeed though. You couldn't hide things like that from your twin, it just wasn't working.

"Does it have to be now? You know that Angelique is coming over in a few."

"Yes, it's please... I.. shit..." Fred stuttered. 

"Aw c'mon Fred, don't you tell me now that you have a date with Malfoy. Tell me, you never were tongue-tied." George answered walking into the bathroom to take a last look at the mirror. 

"I'm not sure how to tell you" Fred answered, his voice barely hearable. 

George had heard though. "You know, you have been behaving weird in the last few weeks."

"I .. I did?" 

George turned around and could see Fred staring intently on his hands, as if they were the most important thing on the world. Fred had clenched them to fists. He sighed and walked over to Fred. He took Freds hands into his and looked into his eyes. "What is it?" he asked "We always told each other everything."

"You won't like it" Fred whispered. His voice was getting lower with each word.

"Fred, tell me, you know, Angelique will be here every moment." Suddenly an idea popped into Georges mind. "This isn't about her, is it?" he added.

Fred didn't answer. 

"Fred, tell me!" George said forcibly. He didn't even notice his voice was getting louder.

Fred stiffened at the change in George's voice. He was silent for a few long seconds. "I saw something" he said.

"Something like...?" George was getting impatient. Somehow he didn't want to know where this conversation was heading.

"She's a death eater" Fred answered eventually. "I saw the dark mark."

George stared at him with growing anger. "You're lying!" 

"I'm not" Fred stared at him, not quite believing the words he just heard. "I never lied to you!"

"There's always a first!" George exclaimed angrily. 

"No, please believe me, I'm not lying, never to you!" Fred croaked, trying to defend himself.

"You're jealous, aren't you! Because I've got a girlfriend now and you don't" George replied.

"No,.. I" Fred started, but George wouldn't let him explain.

"You are, aren't you!" George didn't see the tear that slipped out of Fred's eyes.

"I told you, you wouldn't like it" he whispered in his defence, but George didn't hear it. 

"The first time in my life someone like Angelique enters my life, something so wonderful I can't explain it, and you ... you want to destroy it?" George yelled.

"I'm not lying, please listen to me, please believe me!" Fred cried.

"Gods, my own brother, my damn twin is stabbing my back. I can't believe you Fred!"

"Please listen to me, I saw the dark mark on her arm, please believe me." Tears were slipping down Freds face. George didn't notice.

"You ... you bastard! How can you say this, I don't want to hear it anymore!" he yelled, menacingly glaring at his twin.

Fred punched him. George stared at him, his hand wiping over his lip and smearing the blood there over his chin. 

"Oh god, I didn't just do this, I didn't" Fred was muttering and staring at him frightened, of George, of himself, not being able to move.

Georges eyes were burning from rage. "There, he shows the face behind the mask. You're not my brother anymore, I hate you! Leave! I don't want to see you anymore." He turned around and left the room.

The door bell rang.

**__**

~ End Flashback ~

He wanted to apologize, to talk to Fred and clear up the misunderstanding between them. He had been rude, and he had said things he didn't mean to. Though Fred had punched him, something he'd never thought possible.

He entered his and Freds room to see if Fred was still sulking about earlier. Though he couldn't blame him. They'd never fought like this before. He didn't want to be quarrelling with Fred. They really should talk about this. 

George had been hurt as Fred told him those lies about Angelique. Maybe he just heard it from the wrong person, had seen some shadow that looked like the dark mark, maybe Fred hadn't any fault in this. Maybe Fred really wasn't lying. But Fred had no right to anyway, he didn't know Angelique. Also he had punched him.

He switched the light on, but he couldn't see Fred sitting anywhere. He didn't believe that he hid somewhere, this was barely a time to be joking, Fred would think the same. He also would have heard if Fred had left the room.

It was this moment when he noticed the water coming through under the bathroom door. Fred had fallen asleep in the bathtub for sure. He'd left the water running, like he'd done it times before. Good thing he never drowned.

George smiled at another thought that entered his mind. One of their first really good pranks had been to set the whole house under water, but they had wanted to have a swimming pool then. He still could remember the dumbfounded look on their mothers face as she had come home.

He pushed the door open and a steam-cloud rushed over him. Then he saw Fred lying in the bathtub. His eyes widened in shock, as he noticed that Fred was fully clothed and that there was a white package lying on the floor. 

Sleeping pills. 

Gods no.

He rushed beside the bathtub and grabbed Freds wrist, checking for a pulse. 

Please Merlin no.

__

"I hate you" he had said.

Oh please everything but that.

__

"Please listen to me, I saw the dark mark on her arm, please believe me."

A tear slipped out of Georges eyes.

There was still a pulse, a faint pulse.

He grabbed Freds body and pulled him out of the tube, then he tried to make him vomit the rest of the pills that hadn't already dissolved and spread through Freds body.

"RON" he yelled "Dammit RON!" He heard a rumble on the hallway as he clutched Freds body for life. 

"What is it?" an annoyed voice came from outdoors.

"Fred tried to kill himself get help, please" he cried.

"He what?" Ron squeaked and pushed the bathroom-door open. He cried shocked and stumbled out of the room, running for someone who could help.

"Shit why did you do it?" George sobbed into his twins neck.

__

"I hate you, Leave!"

"I didn't mean to! Gods I didn't mean it!"

__

"I hate you"

He rocked his brothers body back and forth, cradling him like a baby.

The confused look in Freds eyes before George turned around and left appeared in his mind as clearly as it had happened just seconds before.

__

"I'm not lying, please listen to me, please believe me." he had said.

I'll do anything, please just don't be dead. I can't live without you, you're my brother, my twin.

__

"I hate you"

The full impact of the words hit George and he sobbed harder. 'I made him do this'

"No, no, no ..." he repeated it over and over again. His tears dropping at the already damp skin of his brothers face. He was still breathing, but so softly .... so softly. 

George stroked some damp locks out of Freds face. He saw the pained expression on his brothers face. And now he felt the pain himself.

He screamed.

Loud.

Louder.

Until he thought his lungs would burst.

~End Chapter 2~

**__**

PS: Please review! You know there's nothing you would like to do more at the moment. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Desperate

__

by Lady Alekto

**__**

AN: 1. Well, English is not my first language, so please excuse any strange grammatical abnormalities you may find. Also excuse that my vocabulary isn't great. 2. Thank you for your reviews. It's really shocking that so many people actually read my stories and even review it.

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters used in this story aren't mine. They belong to JK Rowling, and I'm just borrowing them.

****

Pairings: none (but maybe there will be in future, I'm not sure though)

****

Warnings: Suicide attempt, angst (for now), uh.. Percy??

****

Rating: R

**__**

Of all the things I fear

This was the one I believed so far away

But now I can see

What you were hiding from me

I can see through your lies

Can see the insanity in your eyes

(Insanity in your eyes, by Skyjacker)

****

Chapter 3

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down George looked at Fred who was still resting in his arms. The wet clothes were starting to get cold and the damp floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to be in right now. 

Still sobbing he grabbed a towel and started to clean his brother up. He pulled Freds sweater over his head and suddenly stopped, the sweater dropping to the floor. He let out a shocked cry moving his hands over the rips that were standing out of the much to slim torso. He actually was afraid of leaving bruises.

When has he become so thin?

George knew Fred hadn't been sleeping well for a few weeks now. That you couldn't miss when you were sleeping in the same room with someone, but he hadn't known his twin was doing so bad. Why hadn't anyone noticed he wasn't eating properly? 

He should have noticed, Fred was his twin brother and best friend after all. They were supposed to know everything about each other. 'So why did we argue today? Why did you ignore him since you knew Angelique? She visited almost every day, you didn't even care to ask him how he was doing'

George finished drying Fred and picked him up to carry him into their room. 

Could he really have lied?

He was so light.

What had Fred been doing to himself, the when he'd been with Angelique? They were doing everything together, what had Fred thought? Tears spilled out of Georges eyes again when he thought of how lonely Fred must have been. Would he have done the same thing if he'd found himself in Freds position? Probably.

He gently lowered his brother onto his bed and stared at the thin figure in front of him. He seemed as fragile as a china doll.

Carefully he let his fingers glide over Freds pale cheeks. He was still breathing, still much to softly. He seemed to be in a very deep sleep. "Where's a damn princess when you need one" he muttered to himself. "Would you wake from a kiss?" he asked his unconscious brother. He didn't laugh over his own joke, he just cried again.

"Gods, what did you think? Why didn't you tell me what was bothering you, or anyone?" he whispered to his twin.

Ron stormed into the room right then, followed by Percy, who had a horrified look on his face, that would have been funny at any other occasion. He went even paler, when his gaze fell on Fred.

Ron was crying "...couldn't find Mum" he sobbed "she's at a friends house with Ginny"

George could see that Ron was pressing his face into Percy's robes not wanting to see the limb body of his older brother.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I made him vomit, but I can't think of anything else" George said, his voice raspy and his mind far away.

Percy pulled his wand and muttered a spell. A slight glow spread itself over Fred's unconscious body. "This should slow the organism down, I learned it at the first aid seminar I was visiting last month." he explained shortly. 

Kneeling beside Fred's body he looked at Ron, who was unsuccessfully trying to get himself under control and to stop crying.

"Ron, I want you to call Madam Pomfrey here. I suppose she's still at Hogwarts, we need at least a nurse here, and she's one that can be trusted. I'm not sure how long my spell will help though, so hurry up." 

Ron nodded and stumbled out of the room, not really watching where he was going. They could hear something crash on the corridor, he had possibly pushed down a vase. 

Percy then turned to George "What kind of poison did he take?" 

George looked up "The sleeping pills Harry forgot here, you know those ones he took when he couldn't bring himself to sleep because he always had those nightmares." he said in a voice that seemed much calmer than he looked. George rubbed his face with one hand and whimpered again when he threw another look at Fred. "He did it because of me, I should have noticed,... should have known" George muttered bracing his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth.

Percy was silent for a moment, looking worried at his younger brother "There's no way you could have foreseen, no one ..."

"He's my fucking twin, we were supposed to think the same way, we always knew what the other thought. I should have known what he had been thinking." George spat at Percy. " I should have known" George was clenching his fists so hard, the nails that dug into his skin drew blood.

Suddenly George felt his face being lifted and he stared at Percys tear streaked face. 

"We all should have seen it George" he threw a look at Fred, his eyes mirroring disbelieve "I know him as long as you do, he's my brother, we should have seen." Percy's eyes got glassy. "How he would stay in his rooms for hours, how he would excuse himself from the meals so early..." It seemed so clear now, why hadn't they noticed before. 

"It's not your fault" George said "I was the reason for this, I wasn't there for him when I should've been"

"You can't blame it all on yourself George!" Percy sighed slightly annoyed by his brothers stubbornness at blaming himself. 

"And yet it is. This all started about the time when I started dating Angelique, today just pushed him over the edge... I pushed him... I pushed him myself" George said barely in a whisper. "It was all my fault"

"What happened today?" Percy asked, suddenly curious. "Ron told me he heard you were fighting."

"He told me, she was a Death Eater, how could he?" George was staring at his hands "He was so upset because I said he was lying ... he ... he hit me" George said, his hand touching his jaw where he could feel the tingling sensation of a bruise.

Percy's face suddenly got serious, which remained not unnoticed by George who was staring at Percy once again.

"What?" George asked in a sharp voice, his eyes locked at Percys face.

"What exactly did he say?" Percy inquired, his gaze shifting onto the pale figure lying unconscious two metres away on the opposite of the room. 

"What do you mean?" George sounded suddenly very much calmer than before. Percy didn't really know if this was a good or a bad sign. 

"About Angelique, what did he tell you?" Percy urged him to tell.

"That he saw the dark mark,..." Georges eyes suddenly grew wide in realisation "... wait a minute, you don't believe that, do you?"

"George..." Percy started.

"You... you can't be serious, she isn't one of them... she isn't" George interrupted him, suddenly getting a haunted expression on his face. He tried to convince himself of Angeliques innocence. 

"George, will you calm down!" Percy approached his brother, putting a hand on Georges shoulder.

"What do you know?" George inquired coldly.

"I can't tell you" Percy bit his lip, not knowing if George could handle the truth right now.

"What the fuck are you keeping from me?" George pushed his older brother on the floor, where he landed on top of him a murderous fire in his eyes.

"George, calm down" Percy struggled to remain calm and not to hit his brother as all of his senses told him to do right now. George was loosing control.

"I won't" George said forcibly, his expression suddenly changing into something indefinable. 

"You have to tell me, please" this time he said it with the voice of a five year old child.

Percy stared at his brother worried, he didn't sound very sane anymore. "George, I'm not supposed,... I'm not allowed to tell you!" he finally answered, surprised that he still sounded so calm.

George tried to entangle himself from his brother and stand up, eventually realising that he had just wanted to pick a fight with Percy. "Please, please tell me!" he rasped out.

"George" Percy started in a serious voice, coming to a decision "They already had the suspicion that something was wrong with Angelique. She came out of nowhere and behaved quite strange for a few times. Maybe Fred really saw the Mark on..."

"YOU'RE LYING!!" George yelled "You must be lying damn it!" George started kicking and punching in the general direction of his older brother, not really caring where he hit. After a great effort of avoiding Georges flying arms and legs, Percy finally managed to get the struggling teenager under control by catching him into a tight embrace immobilising his younger brother successfully.

"Shh, calm down, It'll all work out, he'll get fine" Percy whispered to his brother.

George started to cry, tears were spilling out of his eyes again and Percy stroked Georges hair slowly.

"'s my fault, 's all my fault" he croaked over and over again into Percys robes "'s all my fault" until he fell asleep, still whimpering and crying. 

Percy gently lowered him onto the bed and silently watched over his two younger brothers.

Fred was still stable, maybe George had been on time and there weren't enough of the sleeping pills in Fred's organism anymore to actually kill him. He hoped they were that lucky. Ron should return with Madam Pomfrey soon, and she would be able to tell.

He stood up and walked to Fred's bed clutching the thin hand with one of his and stroking Freds soft red hair not unlike he had done it to George before. 

Was he really so unobservant that he couldn't tell if one of his brother had serious problems? Or did he simply care so little. What had he been thinking about all the times when he looked at Fred.

He wasn't home as much as he used to, it was in fact a coincidence that he was here right now. He had been sent home early today, because there wasn't much work at the office right now.

Did Fred believe that they wouldn't care about him? They didn't even notice this.

His mother would blame herself too, and Ginny, would she even understand what had happened?

"What did you think?" Percy sobbed. 

"What did you want to prove?" 

There was no answer. 

Silence. 

Nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Desperate

__

by Lady Alekto

**__**

AN: 1. Well, I think you all know that English is not my first language? (Ducks from flying dictionaries) Well.. I guess yes. 2. Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them, well, most of them. 3. Sorry that it took me so long, but I was/am/will be very busy. - school started again...

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters used in this story aren't mine. They belong to JK Rowling, and I'm just borrowing them.

****

Pairings: none (but maybe there will be in future, I'm not sure though)

****

Warnings: Suicide attempt, angst (for now), blood spells

****

Rating: R

****

You can't go  
You can't fly  
You can't even run away  
You can't sleep  
You can't dream  
'cause your problems lie to deep.

('Lost dreams', by Skyjacker)

****

Chapter 4

About half an hour after George had fallen into a restless sleep Percy could hear voices downstairs. Apparently Ron had returned with Madam Pomfrey. 

Tiredly Percy rubbed his face with his hands and threw a last controlling glance on the two sleeping forms of his younger brothers. While his sleepy mind tried to convince him that this simply couldn't be happening he opened the door and stepped out of the room to get Madam Pomfrey. He actually ran directly into her. After a few seconds of confusion and a few apologies he led her into the twins room. 

She stared at him helpless, obviously not able to decide who the boy was who needed her help. Percy gestured to the bed Fred occupied. 

Madam Pomfrey let a little black bag drop onto the desk and pulled out a few unrecognisable items as well as her wand. 

"What kind of poison did he take?" she asked worried, silently gasping as she uncovered the upper part of Freds skinny body. "What happened to him? Did you starve him?" she exclaimed angrily.

Percy shook his head "This is much more complicated as it seemed in the first moment" Percy sighed. "He took some sleeping pills that he found in the bathroom." He showed her the little package. "Unfortunately he swallowed all of them, so we can't find out what was in them."

"Oh dear, did you never pay attention in muggle studies?" she said grabbing the package and reading a few lines on the outside "The muggles tend to write the ingredients on the packages" She seemed to be in deep concentration.

"George found him" Percy said and took a deep breath "He said he made Fred vomit some of the pills." He wasn't even sure if Madam Pomfrey was even listening to him.

He simply watched her as she took her wand muttering a spell. It was then when he realised that Ron hadn't come upstairs with her. He frowned looking at Madam Pomfrey who was obviously capable of handling this herself. "I have to find Ron" he said simply and left the room.

He had a good idea what had happened to his youngest brother, wishing for the thousandth time that Bill or Charlie were here, and he wouldn't have to keep up the big brother mask. He simply wanted to have the freedom to cry and sob and scream like George had done it. 

Ron was sitting on the floor in front of the fire place, staring at the fire. He wiped his eyes absently as he simply cried silently. 

"Ron?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle the boy.

Ron didn't move he just kept staring at the fire. Percy bit his lip. He knew how to handle a brother that was screaming and shouting, but a brother that was crying silently? He sat beside Ron and stayed like this for a few moments. Then he pulled Ron into a hug. Soon he found himself in a choking embrace, his arms filled with a shaking bundle of little brother. 

"Sshh, Ron, it's OK,... he'll be OK..." Percy whispered, gently stroking Rons back. "Let's go upstairs and check up on him, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has already found a way to wake him up again." 

Ron pulled himself out of Percys embrace furiously wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Standing up he went in front of Percy. Asking himself if he ever would stop crying, he thought back on all the signs that had shown that Fred wasn't alright. It simply couldn't be possible that something so severe could be unnoticed by a family as big as them, it simply couldn't happen.... yet it had.

~Flashback~

one week ago

"Fred you haven't eaten much, is something wrong with the food?" a concerned Mrs. Weasley asked her son who was sitting quietly at the dinner table.

"No mum, I'm just not hungry." Fred answered raising his head just long enough for Ron to see the dark circles under his tired eyes. Ron could feel that something was wrong with his older brother. He had been behaving very strange lately. Firstly Ron had thought he was simply bored, because George had a girlfriend and Fred was alone, but now? This must be more serious than he had thought first. 

"May I please go to my room mum?" Fred asked silently, much too polite for the twin in any situation.

"Sure dear" Molly Weasley answered, not really able to hide the worry in her voice. 

Ron noticed it too. He also saw that George who was sitting beside Fred and was currently chatting merrily with his father hadn't overheard anything of this short conversation. Ron bit his lip, and decided to follow Fred on his own hand. But if George didn't care too much, so it couldn't be that serious, or could it? Nevertheless Ron knew, something _was_ wrong.

Excusing himself from the dinner table he went upstairs to check up on Fred. On his way to Fred and Georges room he could hear strange noises coming from the bathroom. The door was slightly open and he pushed it a little so he could see inside. The noises had stopped and through the mirror he just could see Fred wiping his mouth and taking a few gulps of water from the water pipe. 

Suddenly concerned for his brother he pushed the door entirely open and went to Freds side. 

"Are you sick? Should I call mum?" Ron asked him carefully. 

Freds pale face in the bright bathroom light was reason enough for Ron to gasp, and he examined him closer. He seemed different ... somehow, thinner, paler. 

"It's nothing Ron, just a little stomach ache." Fred grinned at Ron who smiled back weakly.

"OK, I'll tell mum, you should go to bed" Ron told his older brother, not thoroughly convinced with Freds explanation. 

Fred nodded walking straight to his and Georges room.

"Something is wrong" Ron said to no one in particular.

He silently opened the door to Freds and Georges room. His gaze fell at the crumpled figure in the bed on the left side. He had fallen asleep in his clothes. Biting his lip Ron decided what to do. He didn't want to wake Fred, who seemed to need the sleep desperately. He closed the door after throwing a last look at him. 'What is going on here?'

~End Flashback~

Ron stopped in the middle of his tracks and Percy could barely avoid to bump into him. 

"I should have known!" Ron said suddenly. 

"What?" Percy stood in front of Ron, facing him.

"I should have known" he repeated silently.

"What little brother?" asked Percy looking worried.

"I should have seen it" Ron hadn't heard him apparently. 

"Ron?" Percy frowned.

Ron turned to Percy, tears spilling out of his eyes again. "He was hiding something, you know. He was so pale .... and he was in the bathroom .... and there were those retching noises ... and then he said it was a stomach ache." Ron buried his face in Percys robes. "Why wouldn't he say me what was bothering him, why wouldn't he talk to any of us?" Percy sighed glancing worriedly on the redhead that was buried in his shoulder. 

"Ron, shush, we all have failed him, we all should have seen, George blames himself most you know, but that doesn't help us right now. We can't pity ourselves while Fred needs us. You hear that Ron? We will talk to him when he wakes up, and everything will be alright, OK?"

"But..." Ron started.

"No Ron, he will wake up, just have faith." Percy said fiercely 

He stepped into the room just in time to see Madam Pomfrey uncovering Freds slim form. Gasping for breath Ron tried to stop crying, but he couldn't.

Madam Pomfrey who hadn't heard their entrance in the room turned around startled. Smiling slightly at the looks on the faces of the two brothers.

"He will most certainly make it, though there could be complications. I'll stay here for the night. I've given him a potion that should neutralize the effects of those 'sleeping pills'" she said.

Percy gave a shocked but happy cry and Ron threw his arms around his older brother, both smiling for the first time since they found Fred. 

"What did I tell you" Percy grinned, wiping tears from his cheeks.

Ron nodded and slowly eased away from Percy. Throwing another glance at George as another thought hit him. 

"What will Mum say?" he asked.

Percy breathed deeply "I don't know, but she will be so upset, have you already notified her?"

"Yes, I send her a note earlier, it should've reached her by now"

"Ron, promise me one thing..." Percy started

Ron nodded "What?"

"If you ever have a problem, you'll talk to me, will you?"

Giving his older brother a smile he nodded "Yes, but you will to? I know I'm just the little brother but...."

"I'll take that for a promise" Percy smiled. "You should go to bed Ron, it's late" 

"G'night Percy, you'll wake me if something happens, won't you?"

"I will, now go to bed"

"'kay" Ron went to his room, collapsing into his bed. He was asleep some minutes later.

Meanwhile Madam Pomfrey had taken a seat by Freds bed reading a book with a bright red leather cover. He already wanted to say something when out of nothing a single red ray of light seemed to connect the twins. He blinked, trying to see if it was an illusion. When he opened the eyes again the red light had disappeared. 

Suddenly George started choking and was wide awake a second later. He put his hands to his throat desperately trying to breath. 

Percy stormed to his side not being able to do anything but to look at him horrified. "What is happening?" he squealed at Madam Pomfrey who was currently distracted by Fred who apparently had stopped breathing too. Muttering a spell both Fred and George started to breath again at the same time. George who took deep shaky breaths and tried to calm himself stared at Fred with a pained face. "Gods, I thought it was just a nightmare" he sobbed. 

Percy closed his eyes and sat beside George who had curled himself up into a fetal position. Being the older brother was a hard job sometimes. 

But what was this connection earlier? Suddenly he remembered something that made his stomach tighten. "A spell-bond" he whispered. 'How is this possible, spell-bonds can only be created through a blood spell' He glanced on his brothers. They may be childish and stupid sometimes, but they would never do something so dangerous. Who could have enchanted them? Blood spells were incredible difficult, dangerous and absolutely forbidden. Remembering a spell he had learned he pulled his wand and pointed it at George, then at Fred. A single red bond seemed to connect the twins. It had a silver shimmer, which Percy guessed was their twins-bond, but the red thread left only one conclusion: A blood charm. 

End Chapter 4

__

PS: Please Review, you know you have nothing better to do.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Desperate

__

by Lady Alekto

**__**

AN: Sorry that you had to wait for so long, but I've got 3 very good reasons/excuses (at least I hope so?): 1.very hard economics test 2. Italian revision (which didn't take place though *glares at teacher who was sick*) 3. learn for Biology, History and Political Education... so any questions? I guess I do not have to explain that while studying 29 hrs a day I did not find the energy, concentration, inspiration... to write, though I'd have preferred doing so *believe me*.

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters used in this story aren't mine. They belong to JK Rowling, and I'm just borrowing them.

****

Pairings: well you could say George/Angelique I guess. This I forgot ... somehow... in earlier chapters. *grins*

****

Warnings: Suicide attempt, angst, Blood spells

Rating: R

****

There are always times  
where you loose control  
and your friends  
aren't able to help you  
so you think they  
don't want to  
but believe me they'll help for sure

(Lost dreams, by Skyjacker)

Chapter 5

George's dreams were cruel. 

All he could see was a much too thin figure in a bathtub with a package of sleeping pills. And he was crying. Fred. Desperately trying to reach him, George couldn't quite touch him, couldn't even speak a word, just watch. 

Suddenly Fred moved his head and stared up to him, exactly meeting his eyes, but not seeing, not recognizing him. When he had Georges full attention he swallowed the pills he held within his hand, as if wanting to demonstrate something, still not moving his blank stare. Freds eyes were glassy from crying, his cheeks red from the burning water. And he took one pill after the other... and moments later he drifted lifeless in the bathtub. 

George simply stared in horror and panic, while he was still frozen in place, by powers that were beyond him. He felt a tear running down his cheek and fall down. 

As it hit the water of the bathtub it turned to blood, and in that moment George found himself drifting where Fred had been. Confused he tried to move and get out of the blood, but he found he couldn't even blink. Suddenly he was pulled under the surface and couldn't do anything against it. The liquid closed over his face and he still couldn't move. He struggled to breath, but he found he couldn't breath anymore, everything was red....

***

George snapped out of his nightmare, only to awake into the next. Percy was hovering over him, helplessly staring at him, not able to do anything while he choked.

George realized with his sleep-clouded mind, that he simply couldn't breath. His lungs just wouldn't work, as if something very heavy were lying on his chest and that was when he started to panic. 

What was happening? 

In the corner of his eyes he could see that Madam Pomfrey was busily trying to help Fred, who seemed to have stopped breathing as well. The lack of oxygen made him sleepy again. He surrendered himself to his body, who wouldn't work properly. And then, as suddenly as it had started it was over. 

Just as he was about to black out he could breath again. Taking deep breaths, shaking from the adrenaline in his system, he stared at Percy frightened.

He looked at Freds unmoving form and the realization hit him: "Gods, I thought it was just a nightmare" he said simply not realizing that he said it out loud. And then nothing was important anymore, just Fred, who was lying a few meters away and still unreachable.

He felt totally void of any emotion for a moment, as his mind processed what had happened a few hours ago, what had happened minutes ago, and then everything came back and he started to cry, pressing his face in his pillow. He felt helpless, useless, hopeless and there was that raging guilt within him. And he felt pain. 

The pain he was crushing his heart, but ... there was something else. He couldn't quite place it. He curled himself into a protective ball. It felt as if his heart was ripped out. 

Anger.

Self hatred.

Love

Georges eyes went wide. What was happening? For a moment he could hear Percy muttering a spell. Something warm spread through him, and then the room faded. There was light.

Red.

George saw and felt the connection at the same time. Something was happening, to him, to Fred? Pictures floated to him, emotions hit him that weren't his and yet everything was so similar. Closing his eyes he still could see and feel something. The spinning pictures stopped, one of the pictures right in front of him. 

Angelique and him? No, that wasn't him, it wasn't his... Fred. 

What was the meaning of this?

***

As he opened his eyes he searched the room and noticed that Percy had left, who just had been sitting beside him? 

How long had he been out? 

What was that? 

Then he realized what he had seen earlier: A bond to his twin. Had he seen Freds memories? dreams? thoughts? This had never happened before. They couldn't possibly be telepathic?

Suddenly he remembered his dream, and he realized, that the Fred he had seen wasn't a product of his fantasy. Had it really been this way? Had he looked up, expecting to see someone, to have someone stop him, but no one was there? It should have been so obvious, why couldn't he have known. What could have possibly upset Fred so much. It must have had to do with him, George. It was something that Fred wouldn't tell him, that ate him up inside. 

Suddenly he remembered the image of Angelique and Fred he had seen earlier, when he had blacked out. Freds memory? Freds fantasy? Could it be that...? No, he had always immensely disliked Angelique, he had said so repeatedly... But still, they were twins, they were so close, wouldn't they also love similar?

'Please don't let it be that!' he thought 'I'd kill him, she's mine!' he finished, before he realized what this meant. The thought hit him back, staining him with guilt. Fred would have known, wouldn't he? Did he? Because of that?

He thought about Angelique, sweet, beautiful Angelique. Did he really care more for her than for his own twin? Was he really so blind that he couldn't even keep his own twin from hurting himself. 

'We used to be one person, think the same, say the same, do the same. No one could tell us apart, until ... until Angelique came.' What was her connection to all this. He thought he was in love with her, and he knew that he was fiercely possessive of her. But she was perfect, she was beautiful, intelligent, unique... She was everything he could possibly want in a woman... except? except, she didn't like Quidditch, she didn't like Fred, she didn't like pranks. What was it about her? Why was he in love with her. He had never thought about this before.

This was so confusing. 

A low moan pulled him out of his thoughts. It was as if George felt it _himself_ that Fred was moving. This was so strange and he felt dizzy, the room was slightly spinning around him, but the feeling disappeared suddenly. His mind took some second to process what had thrown him out of his thoughts.

"Fred!" he cried, not really knowing what to do. He jumped up and stumbled to Freds bed. Madam Pomfrey who had currently been doing something at the desk turned around partly in shock, then she smiled kindly.

"I suppose he'll wake up soon. I hope dearly that you will be able to help him, with whatever ..." she looked at Fred deeply in thought "... whatever was bothering him so terribly, that he couldn't stand living anymore"

George looked up at her, considering for a moment just to jump up and hug her thankfully, then he did just that.

She chuckled at his move "Now, now Mr. Weasley, you should go back to your brothers side."

And indeed, Freds hand was moving, heavy eyelids cracking open.

***

The blackness welcomed him, warmed him, let him forget, but there was something that wouldn't let him fall. A red thread with a faint silvery shimmer connected him to something he wouldn't want to look at. He wouldn't see it anyway, it was too far up, the place he came from. 

And the red thread suddenly started to fade for no apparent reason, he also felt it loosen. He smiled, now he could fall where he wanted to go. And then ... then a bright red light blinded him. He threw his hands over his eyes. 

When the light faded memories came to him. The images hit him, simply wouldn't let him alone, and when he opened his eyes he cried ... out loudly. He didn't want to see them, didn't want to see this picture in particular. 

"Go AWAY" he yelled, but his voice remained unheard. He struggled against the cord that was binding him, but when he touched it, it burned him. 

Fear.

Helplessness.

Desperate hope.

Guilt.

Emotions, that weren't his? He jerked his hand away of the cord, but the burning took over his whole body. Everything hurt. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to go back to the blackness, or did he?

"Fred" a whisper in the darkness. His own voice, only slightly different. 

"George" he stated. "No, let me go, please let me go. Let me leave" he sobbed.

Silence. There, the peace returned, but not for long.

"Fred" this time it was stronger, louder and much more powerful. Fred could feel it as it pulled him upwards. 

"No" he yelled 'I don't want to go back, there's just pain, for me and for everyone'

"Wake up" George called. 'I won't'

And Fred woke up.

****

End Chapter 5

AN: Yes, I know I'm evil, but you'll simply have to wait. Could take some time though, I'm very busy right now (End of semester, you know!), also we have ball next week. Hope you like this chapter.

Please review! *grins*


	6. Chapter6

****

Desperate

__

by Lady Alekto

**__**

AN: I'm so very sorry for yet another delay, but unfortunately I got sick and had to stay in bed for a few days. Before I already mentioned we had our ball to prepare and now I finally found the time to finish chapter 6. I apologize again to all those who were waiting for this chapter. 

I also want to thank all those very nice people who reviewed me.

I'll try to finish the next chapter faster, but I'll be very busy due to the circumstance that I couldn't go to school for a week. I hope you won't be to mad at me. 

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters used in this story aren't mine. They belong to JK Rowling, and I'm just borrowing them.

****

Pairings: Angelique/George

****

Warnings: Suicide attempt, angst, blood spells

****

Rating: R

****

Please don't ignore me  
when my world is crumbling  
Please don't ignore me  
when my heart is numbing  
from the pain it has to bear  
(Skyjacker)

Chapter 6

Fred opened his eyes ever so slowly as he left the darkness he wanted to melt into so much. This cost him a great amount of power he didn't even know he had. He was barely able to move anything, he felt so numb, he was so tired. He wanted to sleep again as his energy started to fade again.

His eyes met Georges'. George was leaning over him, tears on his cheeks, saying something he couldn't quite understand, probably because the room was spinning around him. But for a second it was strangely comforting, just to see his brothers, his twins face and to pretend they hadn't grown apart so much... so much it hurt. 

Taking a breath he tried to talk, but he found he couldn't, his throat was too sore. He wanted to sleep. He just wanted to sleep again, away from George, away from his problems, away from this damned world.

The blackness had been so comforting, so uncomplicated. But the red thread wouldn't let him fall. Why couldn't he just be dead. He had intended to die. He wanted to save George the trouble, wanted to spare himself the trouble. But George was crying. 

He hadn't meant to make George cry. He just wanted to make him happy, if he couldn't be happy, then George should. Fred wanted to cry. How should he make George happy, when that damned bastard wouldn't even be happy if he got his life on a silver platter? What else could he do? He wanted to scream, but only a cough escaped his throat.

Another person entered his eyesight. Madam Pomfrey? She must have been the one that revived him. He wanted to be angry, but he found he couldn't. He just was to tired to be angry, and he couldn't be angry with her. It wasn't her fault, not really. It was his fault and Georges and Angeliques, what a pitiful situation. 

She held a cup to his mouth and made him drink. He didn't really have a choice, so he swallowed. 

The fog around his mind lifted slowly. The numbness disappeared making way for a burning that spread through his whole body. He moaned from pain, but as quickly as it had started it ended.

"Fred, oh gods, I thought you'd never wake up!" he heard George crying. "I'm so sorry, whatever I said, I didn't mean it, oh please..."

A weight fell on his chest, and he realized that it was Georges' head. He was shaking, his tears wetting Freds' skin. He felt two arms encircling his body and spreading a gentle warmth that he had missed so much. 

Tears stung in Freds own eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered, lifting his thin hands with all the energy he could afford, embracing Georges sobbing form. "I'm sorry" he said again.

George lifted his head, staring him directly in the eyes. "It's not your fault, don't be sorry" 

Fred looked away. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. He had betrayed George, he had hurt him, and he did manage to even hurt him more.

Gentle hands were enclosing his face. "Why?" asked George.

It was such a simple question, now, wasn't it? 'Why?' it was so simple he could laugh about it. 

"Just because" he answered.

George opened his mouth to reply something, but he was interrupted as the door burst open. 

Madam Pomfrey entered the room... when had she left? Directly followed by .. oh gods no.. Mum! Please no... 'Go away' he willed them. They wouldn't. He started to cry again.

"Fred! George! Dear god, what happened? As I received Rons note I came as fast as I could? Fred?" She rushed to his side, her mouth opening, the pain evident in her eyes as she took in the form of his body. 

Fred closed his eyes, starting to cry. He hurt her too. Why couldn't he just have stayed in the blackness. 

Then he felt his shaking body being lifted into a warm embrace. He felt Georges hand stroking his back gently as he cried into his twins shoulder...

***

Percy was silently walking through the corridors of the Ministry, carrying a brown folder. He had been right, and maybe the contents of this would help him understand.

When he reached a deserted office he sat down and opened the folder. It held a great amount of brownish pages, parchment. The first page was entitled 'Angelique Nero'.

__

22 August 

The flat of suspected Death Eater Angelique Nero was searched for evidence. Found were several documents that prove her connection to 'You Know Who' (copies enclosed) and several book about Dark Magic. Also found was a collection of spells (copies enclosed) that couldn't be categorized yet ...

Percy flipped through the pages, one of them catching his eye. Its title?

The three spells of heart blood

Amoratis 

Sognatris

Mortalis

***

When Molly Weasley rushed into the room, George kept his attention on his brother. Fred started to cry again and George cradled him to his body. At the verge of tears himself he stared up at his mother. 

" Fred! George! Dear god, what happened? As I received Rons note I came as fast as I could? Fred?" She gently touched Freds shoulder, who urged away from the contact. George could see the pain this reaction Freds obviously caused in his mothers eyes. He bit his lip, trying to find the right words. He held a strange sense of understanding for his brothers actions and clutched him even tighter.

"Mom, I ... I think you should go and talk to ... Madam Pomfrey first. I'm sure she'll tell you everything" he said, trying to get her to leave the room. He felt like he was doing badly, but his mother smiled slightly, understanding and left the room.

"Fred!" George shook his twin slightly "Fred..." he asked softer.

"Let me go back George! Please, it hurts so much!" Fred whispered through his sobs.

Burying his face in his brothers hair George started to cry too "Fred, tell me what is hurting you so much, I can sense it, it burns, so hot, I want to help you! Please let me, oh god, please let me!"

"You can't! I won't hurt you! I ... please, never you ... never ... never you!" Fred gasped trying to crawl out of his twins embrace. But George held him even closer. 

"Shh, shh, the pictures in your head, what do they mean, tell me!" he whispered, not even knowing why he said that.

Fred cried out in alarm "What pictures? What did you see?" he asked, horror written on his face. George could see it as Fred finally found enough strength to pull out of his embrace. 

"You, and Angel." George whispered. 

Two tears escaped Freds eyes and ran down his cheeks silently while the moment got longer and longer. "So you do really hate me, if you know" Fred stated.

George seized Freds shoulders a little roughly and forced Fred to look into his eyes. "I. Do. Not. Hate. You! ... How could you ever think so? I still don't understand the picture! Was it a memory?"

Fred smiled, only slightly "A dream" he whispered.

"A...You had dreams of Angelique?" George asked startled "But... you said you had nightmares ... you had ..." he was utterly lost in his own train of thoughts.

"George, understand! You had Angelique, I would have never interrupted, never I ..." Fred was stopped by a finger on his mouth.

"Let me think, please?" George asked. "You had a crush on Angelique?" he blubbered out a few heartbeats later.

Fred buried his face in the pillow he had rested his head on. "Now you hate me" he sobbed.

George closed his eyes and sighed defeated. "This was all this was about? You liked her too? Why didn't you just tell me?" George opened his eyes again "Oh gods, I can't believe I nearly lost you because of some girl" 'some very beautiful, intelligent girl' his mind threw in. George framed Freds eyes with his hands. "Don't you understand Gred, you are infinitely more worth than any damn girl on that planet! I would have shared her, you know! I would have given her to you, just to make you happy!" he said hysterically.

"Just like I did" Fred answered.

At this George burst into tears and started sobbing uncontrollably into Freds neck. His own rude words that he had thrown at Fred in the past weeks rumored in his thoughts. 

I don't have time for that now.

Come back later, Angelique is coming

Can't this wait

Go away

I hate you 

" ... 'msorry msrry sorry sorry..." he repeated this like a mantra while being held by Fred. He looked up, now looking nearly as bad as Fred himself "Gods, will you ever forgive me... for what I've done?" 

Fred smiled. "I love you Forge" he said and smiled contentedly, leaning into their embrace. Few minutes later both were fast asleep.

***

Percy entered the Burrow with a copied page in his hands. It was neatly folded and stuffed into an envelope, which was just Percy-like. 

In his mind he still had the exact words of the document, as if they were burned into his eyes.

****

Amoratis 

In the darkest lands   
to the darkest hour   
you will find a plant  
with amazing power  
Just add the red roses' petal  
and a Gryffins heart  
as well as draconis' powder for a start

  
Then make it bowl for the time of a day  
and then leave it like that for a while

To exactly enchant the right persons heart  
add some of the blood that flew through them  
and after that you'll need to speak this spell

'I bond you to me  
Your heart is mine  
you can never break free  
until the end of time'

And this will do  
A humans soul belongs to you.  
You have to face a honest love  
which you might not return though

And now chose wisely and decide well,  
because there's no known way  
to break such a spell  
It may lead to war and violence as well as to love  
and it may also bring death and loathe.

*** 

**__**

Please review! You know you want to! *grin*.

Yours Lady Alekto


	7. Chapter 7

****

Desperate

__

by Lady Alekto

**__**

AN: Firstly I want to apologize for not updating for such a long time, but I had a terrible case of writers block. Happens to the best! 

Secondly I want to thank all reviewers for ... uh ... reviewing me? *sniggers* Well ... this story is slowly coming to an end. I feel it! So be prepared for the next chapter which I'll try to write within the next few days. 

As you surely know by now, English is not my first language, but I feel obliged to rub this under your nose every possible time. *ducks under her desk to cover from flying ... dictionaries ... grammar-books ... English-teachers...* Uh ... I better go now. Bye 

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters used in this story aren't mine. They belong to JK Rowling, and I'm just borrowing them.

****

Pairings: George/Angelique, Fred/Angelique (only in his dreams though)

****

Warnings: Suicide attempt, angst, blood spells, nice Percy

****

Rating: R

****

Ich stehe im Regen  
von Vergangenheit umgeben  
von Träumen verfolgt  
die Schreie verstummt   
doch laut im Kopf

(Ich stehe im Regen, by Eos Alekto)

I'm standing in the rain  
the past is surrounding me  
the nightmares keep following me  
the screams are now mute  
but they're loud within my mind  


Chapter 7

Percy sighed as he saw the shocked and confused look on the twins' faces. 

"What do you mean...." George started.

"..we're bonded?" Fred finished.

"A spell was cast, a very strong spell, a blood spell, and something has gone wrong. I do believe that it has something to do with the fact that you are twins." Percy said thoughtfully.

"Because we're twins?" Fred asked.

"Do you remember anything you learned about blood spells in Hogwarts?" Percy inquired, but at the blank expressions on the twins' faces he started to explain. "Well, you know blood spells are very difficult and the ingredients are very hard to find. It needs an enormous amount of money, patience and skill to cast them. Things can get terribly wrong while casting them and they're strictly forbidden. Not even you-know-who or any of his followers broke this rule... until now."

"What can go wrong?" Fred asked out of morbid fascination.

Percy thought hard for a while "Well, as far as I know ... everything. While casting blood spells in the past dangerous demons were awakened, that no one knows where they came from, houses were blown up, the wizards casting the spells were killed by fire, ice and other elemental powers... and so on."

George swallowed "You said the spell that was cast upon us was cast wrong, didn't you?" he was now very pale.

"Yes, I think so, but the effects weren't as fatal as the mentioned. It seems as if you two are connected now." 

Percy offered "I mean, like your bond as twins, but stronger, and it keeps going stronger."

"Who... who cast the spell?" Fred asked, his thoughts taking a completely different way.

Percys eyes fell to the floor "I found the document with Angeliques file"

George choked and stared at him blankly "You're lying" he whispered.

"George, calm down, we already had a fight about this."

"Angelique,..." Fred whispered "...and everything begins and ends with her."

"You must be lying" George breathed again, not being able to get his voice to work properly. He let out a harsh sob and buried his face in his hands. 

Suddenly he found himself caught in the embrace of his twin. "Can the spell be broken?" Fred asked silently, stroking his brothers hair while clutching the shaking body tightly. 

"As much as I'd like to tell you 'yes' I can't. I can't even tell you no. That's the problem with blood spells, they're unpredictable. Originally... and that's the only thing I can tell you ... the Amoratis-spell is bound to the life-energy of the person who spoke the spell. But I'm not sure if it is still like that." Percy answered honestly. "Probably it will dissolve with the persons death, but that's just an option."

"What did go wrong, what was the spell supposed to do?" George asked, obviously having found his voice again.

"The spell was supposed to make one of you two, I suppose George fall in love, I mean real love. The one where you do just about anything for another person, including, spying, killing ..." Percy said closing his eyes "You're twins, you're so similar in everything, in every detail, the spell didn't know which of you was meant to be affected by it, so it split up its power on both of you, loosing half of its strength, but creating another connection between you two, that wasn't recognizable until... until Fred..."

"The red thread" whispered Fred, barely concealing his horror. "The red threat that wouldn't let me go"

"What are you talking of?" George stared at his brother with fear in his eyes.

Fred looked up, tears shone in his eyes "When I was about ... about to fall... in ... in the darkness..." he whispered for lack of better words "... there, a red thread was there... I tried to get away, but it wouldn't let me fall..." he intended to laugh, but a sob escaped his lips "... it burned my skin when I tried to touch it, and then there was your voice, and your mind ... " he stared into his twins eyes "... and there was your pain..." he said, barely in a breath.

***

Percy suddenly felt very uncomfortable, something telling him that he had just witnessed a scene that was very private, something he shouldn't have seen. He bit his lip and left the room. The twins needed to sort this out by themselves. 

Meanwhile he could contact the Ministry if they had any new information about Angelique. Strangely the woman seemed to have disappeared since the time she last saw George. Actually George was the person who had last seen her. She had simply disappeared on the way home. 

Percy didn't want to share this information with the twins quite yet. He wasn't sure if they both could handle any more right now. 

He sighed. He hadn't slept in 24 hours straight. Maybe he should better go to bed, well, after he received the information of the Ministry. 

He sat down on the couch, rubbing his face with his hands. 

Five minutes later he was fast asleep.

***

"Are you... are you telling me, that this spell somewhat ... linked our minds?" George asked Fred. He knew, he had seen the images in his own mind, it was just hard to believe that something like this happened, to them of all people. "I mean... telepathic?"

Fred grinned, if only a little "Have some secrets I ain't allowed to know about?" he asked, suddenly confronted with a pillow that was whacked over his head.

"How can you think of ... wait... this is interesting..." George replied "Maybe we can learn to talk by our thoughts? I mean... we're linked, aren't we?"

"We were always linked, just not ... as strong as now" Fred answered.

"Why didn't I feel it?" George whispered suddenly, the pain obvious in his voice.

"Feel what?"

"That you, that you would... that ..." George couldn't finish his sentences between the sobs.

"I ... I don't blame you George, please don't blame yourself. It was my fault" Fred said, surprisingly calm.

Looking up with an again tear-streaked face George grabbed the sides of his twins face harshly. "Don't... don't say that ... ever again. I should have ... we all shouldn't have been so ... so ... unaware of the pain you were going through. I of all people should have noticed, but ... it's over, you're alive, thank all the gods " he all but cried in his twins face. Sobbing again he buried his face in Freds shoulder, who didn't have any answer, so Fred just held onto George, his own tears running down his cheeks silently.

I'm sorry...

Don't be

***

Molly Weasley entered the room the twins were in. 

She had fallen asleep after sitting with her youngest son Ron, who had woken up from a terrible nightmare, what was not surprising after a night and an incident like this. She had felt a little guilty, thinking the twins needed her too right now. 

She had left the twins with a heavy heart, but George had unmistakably made clear that they needed time to make up. Who was she to question one twin about the other. 

She smiled at the scene that greeted her. They were clutching each other desperately and not even a bunch of griffins could have torn them apart right then. 

Freds sleepy face looked up at her. "Hi mom" he whispered, a little sorrowful. He knew he had caused her pain, he had caused everybody pain. He blamed himself terribly for acting in a moment of emotional overload. 

"Fred, why don't you go back to sleep, we can have that long talk later." she whispered too, not wanting to wake up George.

"Mom?" Fred asked, as she was about to leave the room.

"Yes?" Molly asked, turning around, facing Fred again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispered hoarsely, starting to cry again, trying to keep silent as not to wake his twin. 

Her face softened and she stepped to the bed both twins were lying in right now. "Hush Fred, we'll talk about that later." she said warmly, stroking her sons cheek gently. 

When Fred had fallen asleep she decided that she needed right now some hot tea to calm herself down. 

As she reached the living room she couldn't help but smile again. Percy had fallen asleep on the couch. The signs of exhaustion still visible on his pale face. She covered him with a blanket and tucked him in. 

****

End Chapter 7

**__**

Please review, I know you want to, c'mon It'll take only a minute!


	8. Epilogue

****

Desperate

__

by Lady Alekto

**__**

AN: Sorry, that it still took so long to post that %&§$ last chapter. I tried, I really tried! *lets her head drop in shame* But I had writers block and I was so busy at school ... like English-test, Bookkeeping-test, Economics-revision, Maths-test, History and Biology exam .... Hope you aren't to mad at me?? 

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the other characters used in this story aren't mine. They belong to JK Rowling, and I'm just borrowing them.

****

Pairings: Angelique/George

****

Warnings: Suicide attempt, angst, blood spells, nice Percy.

****

Rating: R

The sea is calm  
and the wind does no harm  
The sun's shining warm  
and yet you feel the storm  
  
(Lady Eos Alekto.... The Eyes Of The Storm)

Epilogue

When George woke up his mind was particularly fuzzy. Everything seemed to swirl around him, he didn't even notice for a while that his eyes were still closed. Probably he thought This is a side effect of the blood spell.

I'd rather suggest that the spell is working A voice popped up between his thoughts. 

Fred?

Yeah. It's me

What are you doing?

Taking over our mind, what did you think? came back with a mental snort.

OK, OK, so we can talk telepathically?

Finally realized it eh? Took you just five minutes to process!

George opened his eyes finally, just to look into the already open identical eyes of his twin. "Shouldn't we stand up?" he yawned.

Fred pulled a face "You should brush your teeth you know..."

"You're not any better Gred!" George answered.

Suddenly a knock could be heard at the door. "Come in!" Both twins said simultaneously, grinning as they did.

Percy looked into the room, carrying the Daily Prophet with him.

"Oh no! He decided to make us read the paper" George mocked.

"My lord, we have to run, before he succeeds" Fred grinned at his brother, who grinned back mischievously. 

"Good to hear that you both have returned to normal." Percy smiled "I thought you should read this" he said with a suddenly grim voice, holding a certain part of the paper in front of their eyes.

A picture soon caught their attention, as both of their jaws dropped at the same time.

... The body of 23 yrs. old Angelique Nero has been found in Glenwood forest. The young woman who has been known to have connection to You-Know-Who was killed by the Adeva Kedavra curse. There was no evidence of who could have been the murderer, but it is certain ...

"She's dead..." George whispered "I can't believe it".

"Most certainly ... strange." Fred answered. Why can we still access the bond then

Both twins didn't even look when Percy cast a short spell, to reveal that they still were connected. He sighed. "OK, Fred George, we have a problem..."

****

THE END

Okay, it's the end of this story (yes I know I'm evil, but I like open ends... thaz life!!) ... maybe I'll do a sequel, but just maybe, and most certainly not now, because I've got a lot of stress lately. (Kicks bookkeeping teacher for being such a witch, Makes rude gesture at certain classmates that are behaving like 10-year-olds and playing stupid pranks at poor lil Alekto, having yet to be faced with her wrath (If I ever have time to think of a suitable payback). ... Finally breaks down sobbing because she hasn't got time for anything...)


End file.
